User blog:LilLanie/Stat Guide
Warning: This guide relates to the JP version, as it was created before our version existed. Intro Some people might be nervous about how to use stats, worried because they think they will break their characters. Others might feel that they now have complete control and independence with how their character is built. It should be known, but both of the above are simply illusions when it comes to Stats in Divina. A warning, the below information was recorded based on how stats perform in the Japanese Servers. Over there, Int and Str do 3 times less for adding damage than they do in the English Servers. Also, the Stats were renamed (JP->EN): Dex->Per, Agi->Dex, Mid->Spi, Vit->Con. Manual Stat Dependency As people may already know, the maximum you can get if you dump all your stats into one thing is 200. Meanwhile, you get about an extra 800 in your class's two primary stats once you've got the gear to match your level, and your using suitable temporary items to buff it up further. Depending on your weapon, you may have one or two other minor stats, getting about 400 each, and you might get about another 200 in the rest of the stats. Yes, the stats you don't care about at all, you can get as much into them as you place manually into a single stat. This means there is no reason to stress what you do with stats you gain from levels, they account for only about 7% of your total stats. But it does mean you have to worry about the other sources of stats, since they offer a whole lot more... Secrets behind the numbers Str and Int In most games, these two stats are totally awesome. Both of them govern the damage you do, while Int also gives you some additional MP. In another game, these would be something most classes would need. But in this game, they kinda didn't design these stats very well. Damage Bonus Str increases weapon physical damage by 1 point every time you increase Str by 2 points, while Int does the same with your weapon's magical damage but needs 3 int for the same damage increase. With 200 Str, you get 100 Weapon Damage (Phys), the best manual increase you can cause, and it goes up 100 every 200 Str you get otherwise. With 200 Int, you get 66 Weapon Damage (Mag), which works otherwise the same as Str. Meanwhile, you end up with the following Weapon Damage at the same time from just your weapon: *1h Melee: 1530-1778(P) *2h Melee: 2779-3293(P) *Staff: 1049-1218(M) *Book: 1378-1706(M) *Ranged: 3409-4411(P) *Dual Melee: 1715-1865(P) / 1360-1479(M) *(Knuckles): 977-1321(P) In other words, the damage gained by adding Str and Int by level is highly neglable, and not going to cause any visible changes. This disputes the quality of Str and Int greatly. MP Bonus Int offers 17.5mp every time you add a single point to Int. With all 200 Manual Stats into Int, this gives you 2625 more Int. This might sound impressive, but here's where problems start. The level 135 healing spell costs 1592mp. Shove all 200int, and you don't even get enough extra mp for two more healing spells. Int isn't looking so useful anymore... Agi and Mid While usually very specialized, these stats not only improve both your defensive and offensive qualities (dodge and crit, for physical and magical), but with Str and Int not looking so good it's the only other stat for improving damage potential. Critical Bonus Because of how confusing the Crit Rate system is, it's difficult to substantiate how much of a bonus you get from points, but with the game offering considerable bonuses to the effects of critical hits, including critical damage, it's not such a bad deal at all. Without having Str or Int to depend on, going for the critical is the way to go for those who want to pull out decent damage. Evasion Bonus Evasion, when stacked hard enough, gives you sufficient bonuses that not getting hit for a nice period of time becomes perfectly possible. Just make sure you have the correct type of evasion for the monster your against, physical classes tend to suffer a lot against magic while magical classes tend to suffer a lot against physical. This however is true with defence too, and there is nothing wrong with having both the highest defence possible along with the highest evasion possible, as this actually imparts the best damage protection combination possible (so it even works amazingly well for a tank). Vit and Dex After deciding that Agi and Mid are awesome for both dealing damage and surviving longer, these stats still stand out as both a good compliment to them... and the best counter to them in PVP. HP Bonus Vit offers your average of 10k hp on any class a bonus of up to 2840hp with 200 more vit, over 25% increase to your HP. Honestly, not a bad deal at all... especially since plenty of that 10k is from the Vit your already packing from gear. Unlike MP, HP is actually a very promising offer. Along with decent evasion, the combination offers a high survivability stat set, and works well for all classes. Accuracy If you want to do damage, you've got to hit, and not only do PvE enemies offer plenty in evasion, but with everyone going Agi/Mid, hitting in PvP is going to be a challenge too. The solution, Dex... enough to hit reliably enough at least. You might not need much in PvE, and you might not need much more in PVP (Dex temp items highly recommended in PvP), but you're going to probably need to add some at some point if you expect to hit at all. This means the only class which doesn't need to ever worry about accuracy is a Light Cleric, but Machinist gets enough Dex naturally that they might escape needing to worry either. Critical Defense Doesn't mean much in PvE, but once you're against countless DPS classes, all packing incredible amounts of Agi or Mid, that defense against Crit starts to shine. This is why anyone interested in PVP should suitably increase their Vit, no matter what class they are playing. Reducing your enemy's critical potential, when they are completely dependent on it, ends up being really important. Final Recommendations Physical Classes Knights, Machinists, and Assassins who follow the Path of Shadows should look at Agi as their most preferred stat, but they should always consider a decent balance of Vit to adjust the defensive benefits of evasion. Dex is required for all of them except Machinist, who gets plenty of Dex anyways, and Traps aren't affected by stats as well. Magical Classess Clerics, Sorcerers, and Assassins who follow the Path of the Ninja should look at Mid as their most preferred stat, but they also should consider a decent balance of Vit to adjust the defensive benefits of evasion. Dex is required for all of them except Light Clerics, who never attack. Because it's unconfirmed if healing spells can critical heal at all, Mid doesn't need to be so high on a Light Cleric, instead they should focus a bit more on Vit than normal. PvP Build When you bring any class into PvP, all that needs to be adjusted is your ability to deal with critical hits and evasion. In other words, you need a higher Dex and a higher Vit. Recommend not only throwing a few spare points into both of those, but also bringing in items which temporarily increase them as well. Remember, a Cleric is capable of buffing both of these stats. Category:Blog posts